


A Number

by SomeCoolName



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Case Fic, Dialogue-Only, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolName/pseuds/SomeCoolName
Summary: All it takes is a wrong number and then Sherlock Holmes meets John Watson.[Alternate first meeting]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> Here I am with a new translation of my own work "Un Numéro" (that you can find, completed in French, on my FF page). For those who already read the French version, please don't spill the beans about what's going to happen between those two ;)
> 
> Please note that I deliberately did not write all the tags, to keep the case fic interesting. I *swear* there's no major trigger (rape / major character death (others than what happens in the TV series) / child abuse). It's season 1/2/3/4 compliant.
> 
> Many thanks to my dear friend and beta, Nalou!
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

**August 16th**

 

2:17 PM

In the end, I need both of his kidneys. -SH

 

2:22 PM

?

 

2:22 PM

? -SH

 

2:22 PM

??

 

2:23 PM

Are you waiting for me to say "please"? -SH

 

2:23 PM

I think you got the wrong number. 

 

2:24 PM

You're John Watson, you work at St Bartholomew (probably with Molly?) I'm Sherlock Holmes, we met this morning. -SH

 

2:24 PM

Oh.

 

2:24 PM

? -SH

 

2:30 PM

I'm sorry, there's been a mistake, I'm not working with Molly. You're confusing me with the young man with brown hair who's working for her. -J

 

2:40 PM

Nonetheless, I'm a doctor. -J

 

2:41 PM

Can you provide me with Lorenzo Madeira's kidneys? -SH

 

2:44 PM

I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm not that kind of doctor. -J

 

2:47 PM

By the way, was it cocaine? -J

 

2:49 PM

Which killed Madeira? Of course not, he drowned. -SH

 

2:49 PM

That's not what I meant. What are you using? Cocaine? -J

 

2:56 PM

I don't see what that has to do with Madeira. -SH

 

2:58 PM

You seemed quite excited when we met. You were sweating a lot and seemed disconnected. -J

 

3:02 PM

Why do I have your number in my pocket? I need to contact the morgue. -SH

 

3:03 PM

I put my number in your coat. -J

 

3:04 PM

I don't know you, Sherlock, but I think you need me. -J

 

3:05 PM

Or that you need help. -J

 

3:44 PM

Anyway, you have my number, send me a text if you want. -J

 

* * *

 

**August 18th**

 

10:15 AM

What kind of doctor? -SH

 

12:47 PM

Military formation. I'm now aGP. -J

 

01:01 PM

Are you good? -SH

 

01:01 PM

Oh, I have absolutely no idea. -J

 

01:02 PM

Patrick Roberts, 67 years old, died during the night. Huge will for his two sons (in debts). Died by suffocation. -SH

 

01:03 PM

Okay... ? -J

 

01:05 PM

No trace around the neck. No sign of fight. -SH

 

01:17 PM

They must have used a pillow. -J

 

01:17 PM

You're quick. But you could be even quicker. -SH

 

01:18 PM

Was that a test? -J

 

01:18 PM

You could say that. -SH

 

* * *

 

**August 21st**

 

08:54 PM

42 years old woman, 160 pounds. How many aspirins are needed to kill her? -SH

 

09:11 PM

Between 15 and 20. But her death would be slow and painful. It'd take at least a few days. -J

 

09:12 PM

Oh you mean you actually found her, it's not a test??? -J

 

09:16 PM

Yes. The ambulance is on its way.  She has been forced to swallow them 48h ago . -SH

 

09:18 PM

Forced?! -J

 

09:19 PM

Some people like to do that kind of things. -SH

 

09:19 PM

And you like to know more about it? -J

 

09:20 PM

That's what I do. -SH

 

* * *

 

**August 25th**

 

09:14 AM

I Googled your name. -J

 

09:14 AM

So you're a sleuth. -SH

 

09:15 AM

You have a website to talk about your cases. -J

 

09:15 AM

What do you think about it? -SH

 

09:26 AM

I think it's a bit... presumptuous. I wouldn't dare to have a blog to talk about my life. -J

 

09:26 AM

It's because your life isn't interesting. -SH

 

09:26 AM

Ouch :) -J

 

09:26 AM

Tell me I'm wrong. -SH

 

* * *

 

**August 26th**

 

10:31 PM

Sherlock, you're wrong. -J

 

10:32 PM

Who's presumptuous now? -SH

 

10:35 PM

I have a wife and a child. Does my life seem interesting enough now? -J

 

10:38 PM

Is that rhetorical? You must know I'm not good with irony either. -SH

 

10:39 PM

Ok, let's change the subject. -J

 

10:44 PM

So you're using cocaine, then? -J

 

10:44 PM

What's your child's name? -SH

 

11:57 PM

Rosamund. -J

 

* * *

 

**September 2nd**

 

09:20 AM

You're in the newspaper this morning. -J

 

09:23 AM

Do you really wear this hat every day? You weren't wearing it at the hospital. -J

 

09:28 AM

Your hair grow fast. -J

 

* * *

 

**September 8th**

 

01:12 PM

Have you received the pictures of the analysis I sent you? -SH

 

01:58 PM

Yes. -J

 

01:58 PM

Then, was it an histamine or celandine poisoning? -SH

 

05:06 PM

Celandine. -J

 

05:06 PM

Why are you taking so long to answer? -SH

 

05:09 PM

I'm working. -J

 

05:09 PM

A six years old child would have been quicker to answer that question. -SH

 

05:10 PM

You knew?? Why are you asking me, then? -J

 

05:10 PM

Oh, you like to talk to me... :) -J

 

05:11 PM

I like to talk to you too. You're different than the people I'm usually working with. -J

 

05:12 PM

We're not really working together. -SH

 

05:12 PM

In a way, we do. -J

 

05:15 PM

I guess you're right. -SH

 

05:17 PM

It must have physically hurt you to write this. -J

 

05:19 PM

No, I’m using the same phone as usual. -SH

 

05:20 PM

I was kidding. -J

 

05:20 PM

Was that irony? I told you I'm not good in perceiving irony. -SH

 

05:21 PM

No. It's an hyperbole or something like that. -J

 

05:25 PM

Anyway. -J

 

10:41 PM

I meant it, Sherlock. I like talking to you. -J

 

* * *

 

**September 15th**

 

04:30 PM

Do people still kill with cyanide? -J

 

04:31 PM

Yes. It's even quite frequent. -SH

 

04:33 PM

But it reeks of almond, don't people recognise the odour? -J

 

04:34 PM

People don't know anything about poison. -SH

 

04:52 PM

Are you currently on a case? -J

 

04:52 PM

Luckily, yes. -SH

 

04:55 PM

“Luckily”? You need money? -J

 

04:59 PM

Of course not, I need motivation. -SH

 

05:00 PM

? -J

 

05:00 PM

I hate it when you don't write a complete sentence. I guess your question mark is an apathetic way to express your misunderstanding (don't bother replying, I know you can't understand everything I'm saying, you didn't seem particularly sharp when we met at the hospital); cases stimulate me. *Thinking* stimulates me. I have a brain and I need to occupy it, to keep it alive. -SH

 

05:01 PM

Drugs allow you that? -J

 

05:01 PM

That's not the point. It's just a pastime, when there's nothing else to do. -SH

 

05:02 PM

You know it's dangerous, right, Sherlock? -J

 

05:02 PM

Is that supposed to make me stop? -SH

 

05:04 PM

Does danger scare you? -SH

 

05:09 PM

No. -J

 

05:09 PM

That was rhetorical. -SH

 

05:10 PM

Well played. -J

 

09:08 PM

So, we're working together then. -SH

 

09:12 PM

Deal. -J

 

09:12 PM

Deal. -SH


	2. Chapter 2

**September 22th**

 

12:36 PM

Have you received the pictures? -SH

 

13:15 PM

Your theory seems to work. -J

 

13:15 PM

You really have to learn to answer quicker. -SH

 

* * *

 

**September 26th**

 

11:43 AM

So? -SH

 

11:45 AM

Bitten by a coral snake. -J

 

01:18 PM

You were right. -SH

 

01:18 PM

You checked? You don't trust my expertise ;)? -J

 

01:19 PM

With you, I'm more used to wait longer for an answer. -SH

 

01:19 PM

I’m taking it upon myself. I won't deceive you anymore. -J

 

01:19 PM

I'm not sure that's possible. -SH

 

01:20 PM

That I don't deceive you anymore? -J

 

01:20 PM

That you could deceive me one day. -SH

 

* * *

 

**October 5th**

 

04:28 PM

I read about the murder in a Liverpool B&B... Are you going to investigate on it? -J

 

06:30 PM

It's said they arrested an eleven years old boy. Do you think he really did it? Very few children would be able to kill in cold blood. -J

 

09:14 PM

Tell me more when you can. -J

 

09:20 PM

I'm bored. -J

 

11:56 PM

The boy is innocent, of course. They didn't even check the way he fastens his Velcro shoes. Anyway, I think I'll be back in London tomorrow night. -SH

 

11:56 PM

Maybe you're already sleeping. I don't need your medical expertise anyway. -SH

 

11:56 PM

I'm not sleeping. -J

 

11:57 PM

Ah. Hi. -SH

 

11:57 PM

Hi, Sherlock. -J

 

11:58 PM

So, Liverpool is pretty sad, heh ;)? -J

 

11:59 PM

Have you ever been there? -SH

 

11:58 PM

Yes, I visited once. -J

 

12:00 AM

Did you grow up in London? -J

 

12:01 AM

No. -SH

 

12:01 AM

Me neither. -J

 

12:02 AM

Why aren't you sleeping? You're a doctor, you usually work from 8.30, so you logically have to wake up at 6.45 to take care of your son, get dressed and walk to your office in Brixton. -SH

 

12:18 AM

How do you know I work in Brixton? You investigate on me? -J

 

12:19 AM

You stalked me?? -J

 

12:19 AM

Also, I have a daughter. -J

 

12:19 AM

No, I’ve never stalked you. -SH

 

12:20 AM

What are you doing, Sherlock, are you following my family? -J

 

12:20 AM

No, John, no. I just Googled your name. You did the same. -SH

 

12:20 AM

Yes but that's normal, you're the interesting one, not me. -J

 

12:20 AM

Are you being ironic? -SH

 

12:22 AM

No. -J

 

12:23 AM

I don't understand. -SH

 

12:26 AM

Anyway, I'm used to go to sleep late. Since I’m a child. -J

 

12:26 AM

Trouble sleeping? -SH

 

12:29 AM

Yes. -J

 

12:29 AM

Me too. -SH

 

12:30 AM

We have some things in common, Sherlock. -J

 

12:37 AM

So it seems. -SH

 

12:49 AM

Do you like the case you're working on? -J

 

01:52 AM

A lot. -SH

 

* * *

 

**October 11th**

 

04:21 PM

John. -SH

 

04:31 PM

John. -SH

 

04:33 PM

John. -SH

 

04:33 PM

John

John

John

John. -SH

 

04:58 PM

???? I was in a meeting. -J

 

04:58 PM

It's cocaine. -SH

 

04:58 PM

That I'm using. -SH

 

05:00 PM

Why are you telling me this now? -J

 

05:01 PM

Because they won't let me leave if someone doesn't come to pick me up. -SH

 

05:01 PM

Who are you talking about? -J

 

05:01 PM

The nurses at the hospital where they took me after my OD. -SH

 

05:33 PM

St Thomas. Aisle E. Chamber 218. -SH

 

05:56 PM

Please. -SH

 

06:02 PM

I can't come, Sherlock………… -J

 

06:06 PM

Oh course, it's 6PM, I guess you have to pick your daughter up at her high school. -SH

 

06:11 PM

She's one year old. -J

 

06:13 PM

Ah, in primary school, then. -SH

 

06:14 PM

I understand. -SH

 

06:14 PM

No one can come to pick you up? -J

 

06:14 PM

Maybe. -SH

 

06:17 PM

A relative, a friend, a lover? -J

 

06:23 PM

Not exactly. -SH

 

06:24 PM

A fuckbuddy? I guess that can work too. -J

 

06:24 PM

NO, I was thinking about my brother. -SH

 

06:25 PM

Ah, I didn't know you had a brother… -J

 

06:36 PM

The nurses called him. He's coming. -SH

 

06:45 PM

I wonder how your brother can be like. -J

 

06:45 PM

I can answer that: he's pointless. -SH

 

* * *

 

**October 16th**

 

12:30 PM

Sherlock, maybe we should build a pyramid of what is interesting or not. For example, to have a brother who works for a ministry is interesting. -J

 

12:33 PM

  
  


12:34 PM

How do you manage to send empty texts? -J

 

12:34 PM

By the only will to avoid any subject concerning my brother. -SH

 

12:35 PM

Whose name is MYCROFT Holmes :) -J

 

12:35 PM

  
  


12:35 PM

Well, I guess it's a nickname. Everybody has a nickname. -J

 

12:36 PM

Do you have one? -SH

 

12:36 PM

Yes. Of course. -J

 

12:36 PM

What is it?-SH

 

12:37 PM

You like mysteries, Sherlock, then try to solve this one :) -J

 

* * *

 

**October 18th**

 

04:00 PM

Curare? -SH

 

04:00 PM

Send me the picture again please. The one you sent me is blurry, I can't read the data. -J

 

04:03 PM

Ok, got it. -J

 

04:04 PM

I confirm. Curare poisoning. -J

 

04:05 PM

Thank you. -SH

 

04:05 PM

Always there for you. -J

 

* * *

 

**October 21th**

 

03:14 AM

Sherlock? -J

 

03:16 AM

I know you're not sleeping. -J

 

03:16 AM

Answer. -J

 

03:16 AM

msnmiùzqfiqzhjrpifsdnfsifjqsifjqfnioqfqf55144

 

03:16 AM

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

 

03:17 AM

Where are you? -J

 

07:02 AM

Good morning John. I was sleeping… is everything alright? -SH

 

07:11 AM

Yes. Have a good day. -J

 

07:15 AM

John, were you drunk? -SH

 

* * *

 

**October 28th**

 

02:30 PM

I'm at 78 Ferndale Road. I need a doctor, the one Lestrade sent couldn't differentiate if a nail was ripped off with a knife or a cutter. -SH

 

02:31 PM

It's literally 6 minutes away from your office. -SH

 

02:35 PM

I can't come, Sherlock. -J

 

02:35 PM

Alright. -SH

 

* * *

 

**October 30th**

 

10:14 PM

John? -SH

 

10:14 PM

Yes, Sherlock? -J

 

10:14 PM

Should I stop sending you texts? -SH

 

10:14 PM

Absolutely not, why are you asking me this? -J

 

10:14 PM

Because I often ask for your help and you never come. I prefer to text, so I'm absolutely not asking for us to call each other, but if you could come with me on some cases, that'd be interesting. -SH

 

10:14 PM

Useful. -SH

 

10:15 PM

You seems to have a lot of cases lately. -J

 

10:15 PM

A lot. -SH

 

10:15 PM

I hope it satisfies you, at least. -J

 

10:15 PM

I'm cleaned, if that's your question. -SH

 

10:15 PM

It wasn't but thanks for telling me. -J

 

10:17 PM

I'll deny I wrote this but I’m starting to forget what you look like. -SH

 

10:17 PM

Blond hair, common. There. -J

 

10:18 PM

You had a sweater, that day, at the hospital. -SH

 

10:18 PM

I don't know. -J

 

10:18 PM

I do. -SH

 

10:19 PM

Do you remember Molly's clothes? -J

 

10:19 PM

She was away. -SH

 

10:19 PM

And her assistant's clothes? -J

 

10:20 PM

No. -SH

 

10:23 PM

I only remember you -SH

 

10:24 PM

Your sweater. -SH

 

10:26 PM

Your smell. -SH

 

10:36 PM

I remember your smell more than anything from that day. -SH

 

10:54 PM

John? -SH

 

* * *

  
  


**November 2nd**

 

02:41 PM

Are you going to investigate on the jewelry robbery in Battersea? -J

 

02:41 PM

Good morning, John. -SH

 

02:45 PM

The police says it's impossible to find the culprits. -J

 

02:45 PM

You didn't answer my previous text. -SH

 

02:53 PM

I'll find the culprits. -SH


	3. Chapter 3

**November 4th**

 

11:15 PM

You were on TV tonight :) -J

 

11:16 PM

The case was amazingly easy. -SH

 

11:18 PM

I can see that. -J

 

11:18 PM

What are you doing? -SH

 

11:19 PM

Just surfing the web. You? -J

 

11:19 PM

Same. -SH

 

11:28 PM

! ! ! ! ! There's a porno called “Sherlock Holmes and the deep frisking.” -J

 

11:28 PM

Yes I know… -SH

 

11:29 PM

How do you know? -J

 

11:29 PM

How do you know? -SH

 

11:34 PM

It's Saturday, I'm alone at my home, I have Internet... -J

 

11:38 PM

Why are you alone at home a Saturday night? Where are your wife and daughter? -SH

 

11:45 PM

Away. -J

 

11:46 PM

And why aren't you with them? -SH

 

11:47 PM

The actor who's supposed to be you isn't convincing for one bit. -J

 

11:49 PM

Why don't you ever answer my questions? -SH

 

11:50 PM

How does it feel to be incarnated in a gay porn movie? -J

 

11:51 PM

Is there a problem between your wife and you, John ? -SH

 

11:51 PM

Is there a problem with the fact of being gay? -J

 

11:52 PM

In some countries, yes there is. 72 of them still condemn homosexuality and in 10 of them death penalties are used. Concerning the sanitary issues, besides the premises of AIDS in the 70's/80's, nothing proves that to have a lifestyle like this could be a problem. Concerning the religion, I think most of them don't accept homosexuality, but it's really not the kind of informations that seems relevant to me. -SH

 

11:52 PM

You don't get it, don't you? Or are you doing this on purpose? -J

 

11:52 PM

Have you been drinking, John? -SH

 

11:52 PM

I'm touching myself, thinking about you -J

 

* * *

 

 

**November 10th  
**

 

06:09 PM

Are you working on a case today? -J

 

06:15 PM

Yes. -SH

 

06:15 PM

Do you need help? -J

 

06:18 PM

I'm almost done -SH

 

06:18 PM

Are you mad at me for last time? -J

 

06:23 PM

That was weird, John. -SH

 

06:23 PM

You're right, I'm sorry. -J

 

06:23 PM

Sometimes, I don't know who I am anymore. -J

 

* * *

 

 

**November 15th**

 

08:52 AM

Do you have a brother too? -SH

 

08:54 AM

Yes. -J

 

08:54 AM

Well, a sister. -J

 

09:00 AM

I know Mycroft is special, unique, even, in his own kind, but I wonder if the order of birth has an influence on the personalities. -SH

 

09:01 AM

I read something about that. The first child struggles to survive in the family. He's the kind of person who is calm, who hates changes, who likes a certain kind of order. The last child becomes the favorite despite himself. The last child has facilities to express himself. He's often rebel, tyrannical. In short. -J

 

09:01 AM

I don't consider myself to be tyrannical. -SH

 

09:01 AM

And I don't consider Mycroft to be someone calm either. -SH

 

09:02 AM

:) -J

 

09:05 AM

I don't understand what he’s doing at the ministry. -J

 

09:05 AM

I can't blame you for not understanding something, for once. The fact that some people accept to work with him everyday amazes me. -SH

 

09:05 AM

I meant, what his job is. -J

 

09:05 AM

Ah. Something that has to do with the Defense. -SH

 

09:05 AM

Or the foreign cases. -SH

 

09:05 AM

Something like that. -SH

 

09:05 AM

Bottom line: you have no idea. -J

 

09:06 AM

What about you, what does your sister do? -SH

 

09:33 AM

I'm searching but I have no idea. -J

 

* * *

 

 

**November 15th**

 

08:19 PM

You never answered me, btw. -J

 

08:21 PM

What are you talking about? -SH

 

08:21 PM

Do you have a boyfriend? -J

 

08:23 PM

No, I don't. -SH

 

08:23 PM

Ok. -J

 

08:26 PM

And I don't have a girlfriend either. -SH

 

08:26 PM

Usually, people first ask about a possible heterosexual relationship before assuming one might be homosexual. -SH

 

08:26 PM

True. But, you know. -J

 

08:26 PM

What am I supposed to "know"? -SH

 

08:35 PM

Are you implying that you deduced I'm homosexual, when we met at the hospital? -SH

 

08:36 PM

Let's say it was an intuition. -J

 

08:36 PM

No, intuition doesn't exist. It’s a lazy way the brain uses to form an idea without understanding it's founding its thoughts on a accumulation of knowledge and olfactory, auditory, visual, tactile or thermic stimuli.  -SH

 

08:36 PM

Are you implying that my brain is lazy? -J

 

08:36 PM

Of course it is. But don't blame yourself, the majority of people have brains even lazier than yours. -SH

 

08:36 PM

I DON'T have a lazy brain, thank you very much. -J

 

08:36 PM

Don't get mad, John. -SH

 

08:36 PM

I AM NOT MAD. -J

 

08:36 PM

You're using caps, which is universally known to be a sign of anger. -SH

 

08:37 PM

You think I'm a moron, Sherlock, but I can guarantee you that I'm not. -J

 

08:37 PM

I can even swear it. -J

 

08:37 PM

Of course you're not a "moron". You're a doctor, I guess you studied for two or three years. You're doing well, really. -SH

 

08:37 PM

When we'll see each other again, you'll have the confirmation that my brain can follow yours. -J

 

08:37 PM

I have to go to Sussex tomorrow, for a case. Join me if you want. -SH

 

08:45 PM

I'll pay the ticket for you. -SH

 

09:12 PM

Not that I'm implying that you need a brain and a wallet. -SH

 

09:24 PM

Anyway. -SH

 

10:58 PM

Sorry. -SH

 

* * *

 

 

**November 17th**

 

06:31 AM

I just want to see you again, one day, that's all. -SH

 

* * *

 

 

**November 21th**

 

01:18 AM

Are you back at your place? -J

 

01:18 AM

How do you know I was out? -SH

 

01:19 AM

With the body they found near the Thames? I guessed you were on it. -J

 

01:19 AM

The case was not announced by the media yet… -SH

 

01:19 AM

I went by the morgue. Molly told me about it. She seems to like you. -J

 

01:19 AM

I didn't know you went by the morgue. -SH

 

01:19 AM

Sometimes I do, yes. -J

 

01:20 AM

Maybe we'll see each other over there, then. -SH

 

01:21 AM

Certainly. -J

 

01:22 AM

But will you recognise me? That's the question. -J

 

01:24 AM

Are you being ironic? -SH

 

01:25 AM

;) -J

 

* * *

 

 

**November 28th**

 

06:32 PM

I was at the morgue today. I didn’t see you. -SH

 

* * *

 

 

**December 1st**

 

10:17 PM

John, I'd like to ask you a private question. Would you allow me? I know some people are not at ease with this kind of subject. -SH

 

10:20 PM

"Some people", lol... Yes, go ahead, I'm listening. -J

 

10:20 PM

You're reading* -SH

 

10:20 PM

We're texting each other so you're reading me* -SH

 

10:20 PM

Oh bloody hell, spill the beans. -J

 

10:20 PM

??!! John ???! -SH

 

10:20 PM

This is a TURN OF PHRASE. What's going on, what do you want to know? -J

 

10:53 PM

The other night, when you said you were touching yourself, thinking about me. Why? -SH

 

10:53 PM

I mean, how? -SH

 

10:53 PM

Not "how" as in "with which part of you body / with what possible help / which position / in which room", but we only saw each other once, how could that be enough for your mind to guide you through a carnal pleasure, with an orgasmic purpose on the short or medium term? -SH

 

10:54 PM

Are we really going to talk about masturbation? -J

 

10:54 PM

It bothers you. Let's change the subject. Weather is a theme much more accepted in society: it's starting to get cold, isn't it? -SH

 

10:54 PM

No Sherlock, we're not going to talk about the weather. Give me a sec, I just need to find an empty room. -J

 

10:54 PM

Why? -SH

 

10:55 PM

Never mind. Are you sure you want to talk about that, Sherlock? -J

 

10:55 PM

I think sexuality is a subject like any other and that it would be unproductive to censor interesting new datas. -SH

 

10:55 PM

If you can make a man hard by speaking like this, tell me so I can sign you to Britain's got talent. -J

 

10:57 PM

To answer your question, when I'm touching myself, I'm using my imagination. -J

 

10:59 PM

You know what I mean? -J

 

10:59 PM

Vaguely. -SH

 

10:59 PM

Damned, Sherlock, there’s definitely something fishy going on with you………. -J

 

10:59 PM

( And this is, once again, a TURN OF PHRASE, I’m not implying you’re related with the marine wildlife whatsoever) -J

 

11:02 PM

I don't need imagination. I use deduction, which means I use real facts to make credible thoughts. -SH

 

11:03 PM

Yeah but. -J

 

11:03 PM

Well. -J

 

11:03 PM

You can't be turned on by deduction. -J

 

11:05 PM

Unless that's precisely what you're implying. -J

 

11:05 PM

Is this a problem? -SH

 

11:05 PM

You're simply, totally, undoubtedly strange.-J

 

11:05 PM

You must be just as much to keep writing to me. -SH

 

11:08 PM

Maybe a bit more. Don't be jealous. -J

 

11:08 PM

It's not a contest. -SH

 

11:08 PM

;) -J

 

* * *

 

 

**December 14th**

 

07:45 AM

Congratulations for the case of the stolen jewelry. I saw you on TV. -J

 

* * *

 

 

**December 16th**

 

11:11 AM

Have you received the picture? -SH

 

11:12 AM

I'd say he died 45min ago. -J

 

11:13 AM

Precisely. What would I do without you? -SH  

 

11:13 AM

You'd die of boredom. -J

 

11:13 AM

The worst way to die… -SH

 

11:13 AM

:) -J

 

* * *

 

 

**December 24th**

 

10:01 PM

Merry Christmas, John. -SH

 

10:01 PM

Merry Christmas. -J

 

10:06 PM

Are you spending the night with your brother? -J

 

10:06 PM

No, with my landlady and a man I'm working with, sometimes. -SH

 

10:06 PM

You're working with someone? -J

 

10:06 PM

A DI from Scotland Yard. He is acceptable. -SH

 

10:06 PM

Most of the time. -SH

 

10:06 PM

When he doesn't talk. -SH

 

10:06 PM

And yet. -SH

 

10:07 PM

Anyway. -SH

 

10:07 PM

What about you? -SH

 

10:10 PM

I'm tired of talking about me, Sherlock. -J

 

10:10 PM

What are you even interested in, about me? -J

 

10:10 PM

I'm just a doctor. -J

 

10:10 PM

I'm quite chubby, by the way. Even if I wear shapeless sweaters, one can see my belly. -J

 

10:10 PM

Don't you have other friends? -J

 

10:11 PM

John. Please. -SH

 

10:11 PM

You've got really no one? No one interests you, no one that "stimulates" you, as you say? -J

 

10:11 PM

I know what you're trying to do. It's ridiculous. -SH

 

10:11 PM

Oh really? And what am I trying to do? -J

 

10:16 PM

You're trying to make me write things I'd prefer not to share. -SH

 

10:16 PM

I can hear (or 'read') everything, trust me. -J

 

10:16 PM

I like you. -SH

 

10:16 PM

I like what's going on between us, when we write to each other. -SH

 

10:19 PM

There's no one else than you who stimulates me, John Watson. -SH

 

10:26 PM

There, I'm being honest. That's what you wanted, right? -SH

 

10:47 PM

John, answer me, please. -SH

 

11:15 PM

Don't ever say that again, Sherlock. I'm serious. -J

 

11:33 PM

I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. -SH

 

* * *

 

 

**January 5th**

 

05:16 PM

John, I know you don't want to talk about your family but is your wife's name Mary Watson? -SH

 

05:17 PM

I went by the morgue today and a woman with that name was there... -SH

 

05:19 PM

Molly is on sick leave, no one was able to tell me why. I know she's a friend of your family. Is she with you? -SH

 

05:23 PM

Is the woman I saw at the morgue really your wife? -SH

 

06:14 PM

Just tell me if I can do anything for you. -SH

 

* * *

 

 

**January 6th**

 

10:34 PM

Don't come to the funeral. -J

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**January 10th**

 

11:08 AM

I'm sorry, I had to come. -SH

 

11:09 AM

I don't blame you for ignoring me. -SH

 

11:10 AM

Let me be there for you. -SH

 

11:29 AM

Don't you have a case to work on? -J

 

11:29 AM

No. -SH

 

11:30 AM

You'll have one soon. You always have one. Focus on that. -J

 

11:31 AM

Why is it so important for you that I investigate? -SH

 

* * *

 

**January 13th**

 

09:21 PM

There's a lot happening lately. I need your help. -SH

 

09:35 PM

You can manage on your own, Sherlock. You don’t need anyone to resolve your mysteries. -J

 

09:36 PM

I need you to be with me. -SH

 

09:36 PM

I AM with you, every day, all the time, why can't you see it????? -J

 

09:36 PM

John? -SH

 

09:38 PM

Pick up the phone. -SH

 

09:38 PM

Please. -SH

 

09:41 PM

What do you mean? -SH

 

* * *

 

**January 15th**

 

05:29 PM

Your office is locked. You haven't worked all week and your secretary told me you're on vacation with your daughter. Why didn't you tell me? -SH

 

06:00 PM

I don't tell you everything, Sherlock. -J

 

06:01 PM

That's precisely the problem. -SH

 

06:01 PM

There's always a problem. That's what you like, don't you? -J

 

06:01 PM

I don't think Mary had an accident. -SH

 

06:05 PM

We need to talk, something's wrong. -SH

 

* * *

 

**January 17th**

 

02:08 PM

John, I stole the file of Mary's "accident" at Scotland Yard and I went to Brickham Road. Mary couldn't have not seen the car coming, not with the road’s angle. She wasn't wearing glasses or lenses and, as the accident happened in plain daylight, she couldn't have been bothered by darkness. I think she was drugged, which would explain why she didn't look before she crossed the street. -SH

 

02:09 PM

The police won't exhume the body without your consent. I talked about it to the DI I mentioned last time, his name is Lestrade. He agreed to see us this afternoon to talk about it. -SH 

 

02:12 PM

Stop. -J

 

02:12 PM

I'll stay with you. -SH

 

02:12 PM

I don't want you to take care of that case. -J

 

02:12 PM

What do you want me to do, then? -SH

 

02:25 PM

The double murder in Southwalk. -J

 

02:29 PM

Alright I just read about it online. What about it? -SH

 

02:29 PM

Find the culprit. -J

 

02:29 PM

You'd prefer me to take care of the murder of two strangers rather than the murder of your wife? -SH

 

02:29 PM

Exactly. -J

 

02:29 PM

Oh. John. -SH

 

02:29 PM

“Oh John”? -J

 

02:30 PM

You didn't correct me when I mentioned the "murder" of your wife. -SH

 

02:31 PM

We really need to meet. -SH

 

02:37 PM

I know you didn't kill your wife. But if the police starts to think it’s you, you'll need me to prove your innocence. -SH

 

02:39 PM

Maybe I really did it. -J

 

02:39 PM

No, John Watson, you didn't kill your wife. -SH

 

02:47 PM

You're right on that point. -J

 

* * *

 

**January 21th**

 

05:48 PM

I'll be there in 12min. -SH

 

05:48 PM

What do you mean "there"? -J

 

05:48 PM

Your place. Molly gave me your address . -SH

 

05:48 PM

What??? -J

 

05:49 PM

Alright I stole her notebook. Who still keeps notebook? Anyway. 11min. -SH

 

05:49 PM

But the murderer of the two bankers killed in Southwalk locked himself in his house and threatens to blow it off, they're about to arrest him. -J

 

05:49 PM

Yes, so they don't need me. -SH

 

05:52 PM

I'm not in Brixton, Sherlock. -J

 

05:52 PM

Alright, where are you then? I'm taking a cab and I'll be right there. -SH

 

06:02 PM

Guess where I am. -J

 

06:02 PM

Why? -SH

 

06:02 PM

Because that's what you love, Sherlock. -J

 

06:02 PM

That's what stimulates you. -J

 

06:02 PM

To think. -J

 

06:02 PM

To investigate. -J

 

06:02 PM

To understand _.  _ -J

 

06:03 PM

Are you finally going to understand, Sherlock ? -J

 

06:05 PM

Are you even going to search? -J

 

06:06 PM

It's there, in front of you, everyday, you see it, you read it. -J

 

06:06 PM

I’m just a number.

 

06:07 PM

It's just a number.

 

06:09 PM

You know it. -J

 

06:09 PM

Of course you know it. -J

 

06:09 PM

Okay. I’m feeling generous. You can have one clue. -J

 

06:10 PM

Alright. -SH

 

06:10 PM

Can you please write your first name please? Your signature. -SH

 

06:11 PM

Oh, what, this "-J" suddenly troubles you?

 

06:11 PM

It's the same “J” you’re reading since August. Absolutely the same. 

 

06:11 PM

A pretty letter that can hide several others. 

 

06:11 PM

Or simply two others. 

 

06:12 PM

-J

 

06:12 PM

-J..

 

06:12 PM

-Ji.

 

06:12 PM

-Jim

 

06:12 PM

Hi there <3

 

06:12 PM

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice.  
> Comments are even nicer.


End file.
